Discusión:Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Sinceramente, yo creo que Sasuke es alguien que no se merece que nadie lo quiera, pero Sakura aún sigue pensando en él y ha pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo con Naruto que ella merece quedarse con Sasuke mucho más que Karin. ¿Qué piensan? Denme más opiniones. Yo creo que sí lo necesita, puesto que ha estado solo mucho tiempo. Verás, al principio de la serie yo también creía algo parecido; pensaba "Sasuke realmente tiene un carácter horrible, no merecería darse tantos aires de superioridad" pero me enteré de todo lo que pasó en su clan, sobre el asesinato, su cruel hermano y todo eso, entonces me di cuenta de que si yo hubiera pasado por todo eso, créeme, también viviría algo harta de la vida por así decirlo. En caso a Sakura y Karin, si sasuke no está enamorado de ninguna de las dos chicas, él no debería estar con alguien aunque nosotros queramos sino le gusta. firmado: Angy LadyBlack Un ninja debe ver atraves de la persepcion Yo creo que Sasuke al igual que Naruto y Sakura son igual de buenos e igual de importantes en la serie asi que no creo que les suceda nada,no tengo idea de on quien se quede igual kisihimoto le inventa una novia nueva o algo,el sentimiento mas sincero hacia Sasuke yo creo que es el de Naruto ya que aunque Sasuke ya es un criminal,el sigue confiando en el y sabe que puede ayudarlo y no lo abandonara,ni tampoco intentara nada tragico para hacerlo el mismo lo dijo,cosa que Kakashi y Sakura no han hecho ya que ambos han intentado cosas muy absurdas y torpes como dicen al inicio "Un ninja debe ver atraves de la persepcion" no ver lo que todos miran siempre ir mas alla de lo convencional y eso ha hecho Naruto,no se con quien se quede Sasuke y si es que se queda con alguna conocida,cabe mencionar que a mi Karin no me gusta para Sasuke y tampoco creo que este la quiera ni un poco,pero me parece injusto como muchos usuarios en especial uno entran a su articulo y la tachan de loca obsecionada cuando ella ha mostrado ser todo lo contrario,ha mostrado ser madura y con un gran caracter,al igual que Ino que tambien ha mostrado tener una gran madurezz no solo superficialidad,Sakura es indiscutiblemente la heroina y eso nadie ni Hinata se lo quita por mas que este desarrrollada Sakura es igual de importante que el mismo Naruto y el mismo Sasuke,pero sus fans dejan mucho que desear siendo subjetivos y no objetivos alterando la informacion delas que consideran rivales eso no es justo no creen? Sakura es lo suficientemente Guay para sobresalir sin que sobreexalten sus cualidad para gustos hay muchos colores no creen?como otro dato me gustaria que fueran mas cuidadosos y analizaran mejor a los personajes y no solo se vallan con la apariencia y lo digo porque hay revistas que se roban vilmente la informacion de esta wiki y no se toman la molestia no de investigar ni nada hacen copi page sin siquiera corregir la ortografia el nombre de una es Toukan manga esta wikia tiene articulos muy buenos coo el de Gurem y el de Sasuke tambien han hecho muchos un gran trabajo pero hay usuarios que ~a186.24.21.1cheryl tong Comentarios http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha Saske es una persona llena de odios y resentimientos disen que arbol que nase torcido nunca su tronco endereza, este dicho no importa este dicho no interesa el no es una planta el es una persona que a surido mucho yo creoo que el si puede cambiar sakura es la persona que mas a hecho por el porsupuesto no hay que olvidarse de naruto para mi se queda con sakura tengan eso por seguro dattebayo de veras. 186.24.21.1 22:09 19 ago 2012 (UTC)cheryl tong186.24.21.1 22:09 19 ago 2012 (UTC) aparecen en la plantilla en el apartado de estadisticas, si yo pudiera lo corregiria pero no puedo editar a sasuke. muchas gracias las ediciones hechas por shipuukono son subjetivas y no objetivas no se da a la tarea de analizar bien al personaje y solo hace observaciones simples y sin profundizar y parece que solo entra en la pagina de algun personaje a dejar sus observaciones simples y subjetivas esto es porque me di a la tarea investigar mas sobere ella y si no me equivoco es la misma shipuukono de la wikia de bleach y de fanfiction.net en donde claramente dice que odia a algunos personajes de naruto entre los que se encuentran los personajes en los que ella ha entrado a los articulos y solo deja sus observaciones simples y subjetivas ya que ella en esta pagina menciona odiar a Ino y ella ha entrado a el articulo de ella a simplemente dejarla como un personaje superficial y sin madurez cuando si realmente analizara bien cada episodio o personaje se daria cuenta que ella tiene muchas cualidades que ella omite yo e editado mcuhas de sus supuestas observaciones de forma que no se quede ni en contra ni a favor del dicho personaje,que es lo que se debe hacer ya que ella solo muestra estar muy afavor de algunos y muy encontra de otros REVISEN LOS ARTICULOS HAY QUE SER IMPARCIALES Y NO MOSTRAR FAVORITISMO POR NINGUN PERSONAJE Y SER OBJETIVOS felix mr: '''decid lo que querais poniendo de ejemplo a itachi pero le saca varios años de entrenamiento y encima itachi fue tan estupido que mato a todo su clan no merece ser un uchiha, y por lo del sharingan a los 7 años es por que sasuke intenta olvidar todo lo de ese dia al igual que olvido que itachi se fue llorando. Y por lo de las tecnicas mejoradas yo que sepa tampoco es que el resto de los personajes aprendan muchas como sai que no se sabe ni una lo unico que hace es dibujar, y no digais que es de estupido lo que hace sasuke ya que obligaron a itachi a matar a toda su familia para no tener odio y si pensais que se pasa imaginad que matan a toda tu familia tu amigo o un familiar por que lo hacen un chantaje que no puede decir que no y tu no lo sabes lo del chantaje y lo vas a matar claro y cuando lo matas te cuentan la verdad no matarias al otro cueste lo que cuesta ¿no?. Y lo de las tecnicas direis lo que direis pero nadie aprende nuevas solo sasuke anque las mejore si no puede aprender mejores que las mejore y ademas nadie o casi nadie es igual de fuerte despues de matar a danzou y conseguir el sharingan perfecto sin un biju. Y lo de las tecnicas ni itachi las tiene mejores que sasuke despues de matarle. Asi por los insultos no es ni un mimado ni consentido por que no tiene familia quien lo dice es por que le gusta otro y tiene envidia y por ultimo yo veo injusto que itachi y sai tengan tanto de sello si nisiquiera usan itachi algo pero sai no. Me parece genial lo q creas de sasuke pero deja las estadisticas en paz '''Usuario no registrado: Sasuke en su carácter es gentil y amable. S'ebastian2967':Yo creo que Sasuke es chevere , la una conc..su...madr... es Sakura , esa cabeza de Pera ace que Naruto busque a sasuke para que ella goze y naruto mirando esa wea ,Para mi mas que Uchiha Madara la antagonista es Sakura cabeza de pera Suijetzu hozuki: Oigan.... a pesar de todas las critikas hechas hacia SASUKE, recuerden q es uno de los Principales Personajes de la serie... bueno, sasuke tambien me agrada, (es mi personaj favorito) pero...no soy como " felix mr " que solo xq es su favorit.. ya ba a poner puras estadistikas.... Sasuke es chevere... pero le hace falta aprender muchooooo! SALUDOSS DESDE EKUADOOR! Sasuke en en las frases deberian poner: Sasuke (a Karin): Tu... No te acerques tanto ¬¬. Hola soy Madara07 no si quieren sigan destruyendolo, pero digan lo q digan Sasuke es poderoso sabes lo q es enfrentar a Itachi con un sharingan normalito, y no es todo pelear con: Hachibi, Deidara, Raikage, Mizukage, y Danzou. Y ademas aunq no lo quieran reconocer los malos siempre han tenido mas estilo y ataques chevres q los buenos (claro hay exepciones) acurdense q esta a la par con Naruto ustedes lo vieron cuando choco el Chitori contra el Rasengan, A Sasuke lo q le falta es q se deje de cegar con tanto odio y venganza yo si fuera el nadamas mataria a Itachi y Danzou, Konoha no tiene culpa del exterminio del Clan y hoy en dia es imposible restaurar el Clan cuando nadamas existen el propio Sasuke y Madara chao a todos y djen las criticas porfa Madara07: Bueno ya lo he mencionado en anteriores ocasiones es mi 2 personaje favorito despues d Madara a lo q vengo es por q tanta misterio con los nuevos ojos q le transplanto Madara ya q tienen mucho tiempo vendados sera q tendra poderes realmente poderosos ya el mismo sabio sapo le dijo a Naruto q se enfrentara a un rival con unos ojos bastante poderosos, se sabe q posiblemente va a obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno pero sera suficiente rival para Naruto cuando ya pueda controlar el Chakra dl Kiuby y domarlo chau..............Dojutsu 20:42 9 dic 2010 (UTC) 02:10 9 nov 2010 (UTC) sinceramente ustedes son tontos sasuke uchiha es uno de los mejores de naruto junto con madara son los malos mas poderosos tienen q pensar sasuke se va a volver bueno y va a luxar en contra de madara con naruto y no es un niño mimado ustedes lo son Estoy de acuerdo con que son tontos hay que pensar que Sasuke es el que impulsó a Naruto la mayor parte de la serie y sin él Naruto seguiria siendo un fracasadooo. Ademas de que Sasuke es mi favorito, que alguien me diga si se conocen otras tecnicas del mangekyou sharingan que no sean las tres que Sasuke he Itachi han utilizado, entonces como pueden ser copiadas si son las unicas que existen. Y por último Sasuke es más joven que Itachi asi que no ha desarrollado el Susanoo por completo. Me enoja que el databook solo le de 31.5 ya que derroto a Deidara en condiciones optimas, y Deidara tiene mas que 31.5, y desde que obtuvo el mangekyou sharingan es casi invensible!! respeto tu opinion pero en mi opinion los mas fuertes de la serie son naruto y tobi por que comparemos: el rasengan es mas fuerte que el chidori el zorro es mas fuerte que el susano los clones de sombra de naruto son mucho mejores que los de sasuke sasuke ahora sera mas fuerte ya que ahora obtendra el mangenkyu sharingan eterno pero solo por que se implanto los ojos de itachi si no seguiria siendo igual de fuerte que antes sasuke consiguio el mangenkyu por que se lo dio itachi si no hubiese sido asi el no tendria el mangnkyu sasuke tubo la marca de maldicion solo por que lo mordio orochimaru si no no la hubiese tenido y no hubiese vencido a naruto en el valle del fin en fin sasuke consiguio sus poderes por medio de otros no por merito suyo a diferencia de naruto y sasuke no se volvera bueno ya que esta totalmente inundado en el odio absoluto hacia la aldea de konoha por mandar a que itachi y tobi mataran a todos exepto a sasuke es asi de simple estoy de acuerdo con que el rassengan es mas fuerte que el chidori pero sasuke ha desarrollado el chidori con ataques que son imposibles de esquivar como el kirin, pero no puedes comparar el sussano con el zorro ya que el zorro es mortal y sussano es un espiritu/demonio que se usa como método de defensa por lo que no tienen nada que ver. Los clones de sombra es la técnica más desarrolada de naruto por lo que no se puede comparar, lo justo sería compararlo con otra tecnica desarrollada por sasuke como ser capaz de moldear el amateratsu. Lo del transplante de ojos es como se debe de hacer, a naruto le dieron a kyubi. Sasuke tuvo la marca de la maldición, pero naruto tuvo que venir su padre para que no abriera el sello, necesitó ayuda del hachibi y de su madre para vencer a kurama etc. Sasuke despertó el makengyo Sharingan debido a la muerte de itachi y al dolor que le supuso cuando conoció la verdad, lo que itachi le otorgó fue el amateratsu para que se activara al momento de ver el sharingan de tobi. Todos tienen defectos, no puedes demonizar a uno y encumbrar a otro. Error en un dato el dato sobre como se debe pronunciar correctamente el nombre de sasuke esta errado la forma correcta de pronunciar y escribir sasuke es SASUKE en japon la letra s junto a la u tiene un sonido no muy fuerte eso aunado a que la pronunciacion en japones es mucho mas rapida que la del español al igual que otros idiomas hace que suene no muy fuerte para que suene fuerte la s con la u se le tiene que anteponer una T un ejemplo es Tsunade tsukino tsuki natsu 187.172.64.95 sasuke ?? Yo creo que Sasuke, Naruto , Neji ,gaara,kakashi y itachi son los mejores Hoigan, Soy Suigetsu ! Buuéno, yó por mi parte estoy a favor de el Uchiha (S). Después de todo, él hizo lo que hizo x razones yá mencionadassss... no deberían criticar a Sasuke, komo él mismo dijo, "no tienes idea de lo que se siente estár solo". Ustédes nó saben lo que es perder a sus padress y aún mas... a todo el clán !!! Y sobre lo que dicen algunos.... Sasúke está dotado de una inimaginable fuerza, pero también tiene que pensarlo 2 veces antes de hacer las cosas. Contra Parte de la luz Sasuke es el rival de naruto por lo q el debe representar todo lo contrario a este nose por q algunos se molestan,naruto ha echo muchos amigos lo contrario de sasuke que cada vez esta mas solo cosa logica entre ambos rivales ya q ambos aceptaron sus caminos ninjas,para mi sasuke es un buen personaje son opuestos pero al mismo tiempo muy parecidos por algo su relacion es como el jing jang se complementan ambos Madara07: 'Hoy vengo a opinar d mi segundo personaje favorito Sasuke, a plantear lo siguiente supuestamente cuando se enfrentaron Sasuke y Naruto en una minipelea dspues d Sasuke aver peleado contra Danzo y Kakashi en el cual chocaron sus Chitori y Rasengan respectivamente y luego se repelieron eso quiere dcir q estan en igualdad d fuerzas, ahora en el presente por lo visto en el manga Naruto se ve muy superior con esas nuevas tecnicas miniRasenshuriken pued lanzar varios Rasengan simultaneos, y Rasenkuizen corrijanme si me equivoco el cual es un Rasengan q absorbe las cosas a su paso es dcir, Sasuke tiene q mejorar no creo q le baste con su Chitori Nagashi y sus diferentes tecnicas dl Manguekyou Sharingan para enfrentar a Naruto algo nuevo se tiene q inventarDojutsu 17:57 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Creo que en "curiosidadddes" habria que añadir contenido referido al ova naruto x ut, mas especificamente estas lineas *Por alguna razón en la parte final del tráiler se escucha el llanto de un bebé. *Sasuke pelea con Naruto posiblemente para completar Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno porque no cumplió los requisitos del Mangekyō Sharingan: matar a su mejor amigo, solo se lo dio su hermano Itachi como “un regalo”. Mi punto e que la haber posibilidades de que este ova sea un adelanto del manga, habria que poner lo del llanto del bebe y lo del mse (aunque lo del mse no es tan reelevante como lo del llanto de bebe. 'Juakoblabla 16:02 8 jul 2011 (UTC) La Ova no tiene nada que ver con la serie, el llanto del bebe es por el nacimiento de un nuevo Sharingan. Y esas cuiosidades no tienen porque estar en este artículo. (Sin Ofender) AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 16:10 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Yo creo que Sasuke tiene el mangekyo sharingan completo, ya que no se la paso Itachi, sino que este lo desperto por la muerte de Itachi. Lo que Itachi le paso a Sasuke fue un "regalito". Hizo un jutsu e su ojo izquierdo para que cuando viese el sharingan de Madara, usará inconscientemente el Amaterasu contra el. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:07 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Jutsus de Sasuke por que? le colocan a sasuke en su lista de jutsus sharingan, mangekyo sharingan y mangekyo sharingan eterno si en la seccion de kekegenkai en su infobox aparece claramente especificado que posee estas tres tecnicas es como redundante colocarlos en su lista de jutsus, ademas es el unico usuario del sharingan al que se le incluyen en su lista de jutsus estas tecnicas porque en los articulos de Kakashi, danzou e incluso su hermano mayor itachi no se les incluyen estas tecnicas en su lista asi que considero que se deberia eliminar las tecnicas de la lista de sasuke o incluir las el sharingan y el mangekyo sharingan a los 3 personajes antes mencionados ya que estos son usuarios del sharingan al igual que sasuke.Sharingan no kakashi 17:19 6 sep 2011 (UTC) El puede activar y desactivarlo, asi que lo usa. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:05 6 sep 2011 (UTC) yo ya se eso como heredero del clan uchiha es obvio que lo puede activar y desactivar a voluntad lo que quiero dar a entender es que se le deben quitar de su lista de jutsus porque que mas que entendido que los posee devido a que en su infobox en la parte del kekegenkai lo tiene especificado. Hay que removerlos de su lista de jutsus porque nisiquiera su hermano itachi otro heredero del clan los posee en su listado solo en la parte del infobox del kekegenkai sin mencionar a otros usarios del sharingan como kakashi y danzou que no son del clan uchiha pero si usan el sharingan.Sharingan no kakashi 19:39 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya, pero Kakashi y Danzo no lo pueden desactivar, asi que no se considera como jutsu Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 19:57 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Madara07: Solo una cosa quiero dcir, como ara Sasuke para hacerle frente a Naruto porq por lo visto en el Manga Naruto si se llega a fundir con el chakra dl Kuiby va a ser realmente poderoso, porq el modo Kuiby podmos ver q tiene un limite pero ya Naruto abrio la jaula dond estava el kuiby eso quiere dcir q le va a prestar todo su poder, en fin Sasuke tiene q dspertar nuevas tecnicas abra q ver cuando se enfrenten otra vezDojutsu 16:41 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Duda... Tengo una duda que me incomoda, creo que es lo mas probable si leen el manga... Acaso Sasuke va a Obtener el Rinnegan , ya que Madara lo consiguió luego de Transplantarse los ojos de su hermano , generando el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno , entonces Sasuke también lo hará? Anónimo, LOL No esta claro si el rinnegan es la completa evolucion del MSE. Tan solo Madara dijo que habia conseguido el rinnegan durante su batalla contra el Primer Hokage, pero Sasuke no lo tiene por que despertar. 17:49 26 ene 2012 (UTC) sasuke es un tonto y un idota presumido y arrogante ojala muera pronto noo que le paso a toda la historia de sasuke porque la borraron hptas :Eres otro de los tantos que pregunta lo mismo, no fue borrado nada, sino que fue trasladado, solo debes darle a alguna de las 3 pestañas que hay encima del articulo:Introducion, Historia y Habilidades y te llevara a cada sección del articulo creo q sasuke es un personaje importanta ya que sera el rivval mas fuerte q enfrente naruto aunqe sakura es una idiota al andar atras de el teniendo a naruto a su lado.($$$$) Si sasuke se implanta celulas de Hashirama Senju, podria despertar el Rinnegan? USTEDES NO SE ACUERDAN KE ERAN COMO 20 CAPITULOS O MASS TODOS SEGUIDOSS para poder domar al feo zorro esee sasuke todabia no domino nadaa no mostro sus abiidadades novatos que se piensan haora va a desarrollar sus abiliadess i vienen sus capitulos186.1.238.139 02:48 16 may 2012 (UTC) thumbSty alexis 15:46 5 jul 2012 (UTC)Sty alexisSty alexis 15:46 5 jul 2012 (UTC) en el manga 592 muestran un nuevo mangenkyo sharingan, pero creo que sasuke se vaa a ir donde orochimaru... * Junto a su hermano, derrotó a Kabuto Yakushi, una de las bases principales de Akatsuki en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Sinceramente no tengo nanda encontra de sasuke es mas me parece de los mas fuertes, pero en esa pelea con kabuto el que hiso 99% fue itachi sin el sasuke hubiera muerto y sin el no lo hubiesen derrotado. estubo bueno tmb cuando defendio en no formatearlo fue la unica ayuda q dio sasuke despues no hiso nada creo yo Por favor cambia la imagen se Sasuke parte 2 por el vestido de Orochimaru Madara07: Retomando con Sasuke , q estuvo ausente dsd la batalla con kabuto en el manga 618 sabemos finalmente revivieron a los kages d konoha y ahi qdo, ahora en el 619 sasuke realiza preguntas a los kages 1ro a Hiruzen Sarutobi preguntando el porq d la masacre uchiha? y q respond lo mismo d siempre q los uchiha planeaban una rebelion contra konoha , ahora mi pregunta es como ivan a realizar una rebelion contra konoha si madara ya avia sido expulsado d la aldea practicamente se qdaron sin lider ps nose???????, otra cosa no en entiendo la explicacion de tobirama senju acerca q el poder d los uchiha es mas poderoso q el d los senju ( ya q se puedn volver locos si pierden a alguien) si fuera cierto madara ubiera derrotado a hashirama, pero claro esta tobirama dice q ellos sellaron ese amor producto d ejemplos como : la perdida d alguien qrido y como nose resignan a perderlo su odio es su nuevo aliado q al final es el sharingan , pero si nos ponemos a pensar y recordamos un uchiha sin un mangekyou sharingan no es nadie !!!!!!!!! es dificil d entender en fin lo q no entendi fue si los uchiha supuestamente su amor es dmasiado grand y poderoso entonces porq lo sellan ? Y por ultimo q le respondera Hashirama a Sasuke el cual le pregunto : Q es la aldea? Que shinobis estan en primer lugar? sera q tiene q ver con el pergamino q encontro suigetsu?Dojutsu (discusión) 23:44 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Sasuke siguiendo los pasos de Madara Tal como vemos, Sasuke es mucho más similar a Madara de lo que la mayoría piensa. Las pérdidas que ambos sufrieron en su infancia son similares, y los poderes que han ido adquiriendo a lo largo del tiempo tampoco se diferencian. Ambos adquirieron el Mangekyô Sharingan y pasaron al Eien No Mangekyô Sharingan con el trasplante de ojos de sus respectivos hermanos, sólo que Sasuke a edad más temprana que Madara. Por último, Madara adquirió tras su supuesta muerte los genes de Hashirama, con lo cual se hizo usuario del Mokuton y posteriormente obtuvo el Rinnegan. Sasuke ha tenido, como ya sabemos, un ataque mortal que casi acaba con su vida también, y Kabuto lo está salvando usando esas mismas células (sin contar el jutsu que le otorgó Hashirama a Sasuke antes de ser casi asesinado por Madara). Cada vez es más seguro que Sasuke será otro nuevo usuario del Mokuton y que obtendrá Rinnegan propio, lo que más esperanzas tiene de hacer frente a Madara. Con todo esto también incluyo la variación en la personalidad de ambos, y Sasuke tampoco tiene buena reputación en Konohagakure como le pasó a Madara. Esto llevará a más problemas posteriores. Con lo último reciente, Kabuto usará las células de Hashirama para curar su herida mortal, y es muy probable que sepan acelerar el proceso de la obtención del Rinnegan (tanto él como Orochimaru lo consideran su mejor experimento, y es probable que quieran completarlo). Descubrimiento:Sasuke es un Gary Stu Primero que nada para aquellos que no sepan lo que es un Gary Stu yo se los puedo decir muy tranquilamente, aunque Wikipedia lo dice muy bien:"Mary Sue, en el mundo de la crítica literaria y más recientemente del fandom, es un personaje ficticio (generalmente femenino) en exceso idealizado y abiertamente identificable como el alter-ego del autor o del lector. Su principal característica es la de acaparar toda la atención de la historia y cambiar elementos importantes del argumento en su beneficio sin explicación alguna. Usualmente es un personaje sin defectos notables, cuyos aspectos positivos abruman todo su rol en la historia y lo vuelven unidimensional. No todos los Mary Sue son femeninos, existiendo variantes masculinas llamadas Marty Stu, Gary Stu y otras." Básicamente Sasuke es un Gary Stu en toda la extención de la plabra, ya que desde su primera aparición a sido el único personaje que del cual todos quieren algo de él o incluso A él mismo, siendo Sasuke él único personaje con mas fans que cualquier otro tanto en manga como anime. Rasgos comunes de Gary Stu/Sasuke Uchiha *Enamoran a todos, incluso a los de su mismo sexo. Como dije antes con Sasuke pasa eso. *El Gary Stu recibe toda la atención de los otros personajes, a menudo de manera desproporcionada e independientemente de sus circunstancias, y suele ser admirada por éstos. También es tema de diálogo entre ellos cuando no está presente. Básicamente durante toda la serie Sasuke es el motivo de grandes debates y conflictos durante casi toda la serie. *Por lo general o son huérfanos o sus padres/tutores lo maltrataban, a veces las dos cosas. Sasuke es huérfano y se podría llegar a decir que a su padre siempre le importo mas Itachi que él, a sí mismo ya sé que me van a decir que es no es así porque Mikoto le dijo a Sasuke que Fugaku hablaba solamente de él cuando Sasuke no estaba. Básicamente a él no le importaba mucho Sasuke, e incluso Fugaku siempre le decía a Sasuke que siga así y que podría llegar a ser como su hermano algún día. *Gary Stu suele tener un poder extraordinario peleando siempre con los antagonistas mas mortales y saliendo siempre victorioso. No me gusta señalar algo obvio porque ya todos saben. Bueno tal vez esto, siendo sacado de este mismo wikii:"En los 3 años de entrenamiento se convirtió en un ninja realmente poderoso perfeccionando el Chidori y evolucionándolo en más de un jutsu, como el Chidori Nagashi." *La Mary Sue tiene algún tipo de talento llamativo, como habilidad con algún instrumento musical o similar, y sabe ejecutarlo con la maestría suficiente como para ganarse los halagos de otros personajes. Sasuke siempre daba en el blanco. *Del mismo modo, el gary stu no tiene defectos importantes, ni físico ni de carácter, y si los tiene no serán apreciados como tales por los otros personajes y la harán resaltar. Otra vez, no es necesario decir algo porque todos saben. Re:‎Descubrimiento:Sasuke es un Gary Stu Bueno esto que voy a decir no se si esta correcto ponerlo en esta discusión pero bueno, para empezar de descubrimiento esto tiene bien poco , porque todos los que han visto Naruto alguna saben que Sasuke es un Gary Stu , sin embargo en esta wiki nos basamos en lo que aparece en el manga y el anime y no creo que en ningún lado del articulo quepa poner Sasuke es un Gary Stu. Si no era esa tu finalidad siento decirte que las páginas de discusión están para debatir sobre cambios en los artículos o en la información que se da en ellos , este tema seria mas bien propio de un foro aunque te agradecería que no lo crearas porque eso solo crearía un conflicto entre fans y haters de Sasuke sin llegar a ningún lado. Bueno eso es todo y espero haberte resuelto alguna duda si es que la tenias . Saludos 20px' Joeking01 (Mi discusión)'20px 09:40 25 jul 2014 (UTC) ---- Primero que nada quiero decirte que en realidad quería poner eso en las curiosidades de Sasuke pero los anonimos no podemos editar este artículo, así que pediría que lo pongan. Con respecto a manga y anime estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, de hecho me base en el manga y anime(no en vídeos de YouTube o foros de anime) como veras todo lo que puse lo puse basandome tanto en el manga como en el anime, como dije mas arriba, por esa razón esto tendría que ir en las curiosidades. El rinnegan de sasuke es de color gris no es rojo... cambienlo187.252.53.88 03:04 27 jul 2014 (UTC) Con respecto a este personaje,Sasuke,creo que durante todo lo transcurrido en el anime y manga a demostrado ser creído,arrogante y a alguien a quien no le importa deshacerse de otra persona si eso a él le perjudica.Pero creo que Sasuke tiene sus motivos;toda su familia pereció ante sus ojos por su hermano,y eso a él le influyó mucho en el carácter y forma de pensar.Pero aún así yo pienso que este Sasuke no llega a ser el verdadero.Hay algo que me dice que él no quiere ser del todo así,de hecho lo demuestra muchas veces.Con respecto a Naruto,yo pienso que no llega a mostrarle todo su odio,intenta apartarlo,como bien en esto últimos capítulos de manga se vio.Él mismo ha dicho que ha perdido y al mismo Naruto le dijo que tenía celos de él.Esto me hace pensar que el en el fondo,piensa de otra manera y que es odio como obvio parece ser lo que le ciega.Con todo esto me atrevo a decir que Sasuke aunque se vea despiadado y cruel se ve,aunque sea solo un poco,que intenta encerrar el odio todo lo que tiene,(a la hora de luchar junto a Naruto o simplemente sus actuaciones del momento).Con respecto a las habilidades me parece un ninja increíble y demuestra unas dotes impensables en todos sus combates tanto del uso de chackra como de como piensa sus movimientos.En fin,este personaje me llama la atención en todos los aspectos y espero que con respecto al manga.SPOILER(No desaparezca de la serie). Juanvi2000 (discusión) 17:52 31 oct 2014 (UTC)Juanvi2000 Sasuke adulto y los demás. Me parecería oportuno que se incluya a Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, a todos los Konoha 11, a Gaara y los de la Arena, a Karui y los de la Nube y a Konohamaru y pandilla con sus apariencias de adultos en el epílogo del manga en sus respectivas imágenes del perfil, así como sus sempais de la generación de Kakashi y también los ex gokages. Saludos. Sorondil (discusión) 12:40 6 nov 2014 (UTC) Sasuke y Sakura he visto fotos en la que pareciera que sakura tiene un hijo de sasuke pero tambien vi un trailer en l que naruto y sasuke se enfrentan entonces no entiendo... al fin sakura se queda con sasuke o no? 186.84.113.8 23:04 9 nov 2014 (UTC)narutogirl23:04 9 nov 2014 (UTC)186.84.113.8 : Si, Sakura se queda con Sasuke, lo que viste fue quizás la nueva película (The Last) o los típicos vídeos de los fans anunciando la pelea que va a suceder entre ellos en el anime. Espero que haya podido resolver tu pregunta 186.115.45.220 05:12 24 nov 2014 (UTC) Mi motivo de discusión es sobre los elementos que utilizan tanto Sasuke como Naruto. Al terminar la guerra, los dos se quedan sin un brazo y Tsunade les hace una prótesis con células de Hashirama. Entonces ¿no deberían poder utilizar el Elemento Madera? Espero que puedan responder mi duda. Pmerinof10 (discusión) 17:15 8 feb 2015 (UTC) Sasuke perdió contra Naruto en su ultima batalla en el valle del fin, esto se puede decir ya que Naruto fue el que no quedó inconciente, o si quedo lo hizo por menos tiempo ya que Sasuke despertó después, ademas el mismo admitió que perdio. Por favor cambien eso de que fue un empate. 190.136.190.29 00:57 26 feb 2015 (UTC). Naruto y Sasuke empatan, pues quedan rendidos e inútiles sin poder combatir, que después de esto uno de los dos esté más o menos tiempo inconsciente que el otro es irrelevante. Y Sasuke pierde contra Naruto moralmente, aceptando su método, en lo que a la lucha respecta, ninguno gana. 85.57.34.38 03:16 26 feb 2015 (UTC) Sasuke perdió el último encuentro entre ellos él mismo lo reconoció debido a que llevaba una inmensa ventaja a Naruto que lucho en igual de condiciones hasta el final, es como si un campeón de ajedrez jugara en serio conmigo y quedará tabla el juego. Saludooss Dariel Senju (discusión) 02:56 27 feb 2015 (UTC) Chico de la Profecía Duda existencial:¿Desde cuando Sasuke es el niño de la profecía? ¿No era solo Naruto? Gracias :En el Cuarto Databook lo coloca, ya que esa profecía hace referencia a las reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura quienes estaban destinados a derrotar y sellar a Kaguya. Saludos. 22:56 24 abr 2015 (UTC) Dato erroneo Hola! Me parece que hay un error con respecto a su elemento por afinidad ya que no es el Rayo sino el de Fuego. ' '186.60.152.135 20:45 5 ago 2015 (UTC) Curiosidad En la sección curiosidades podrían agregar: *Según el 2° Databook la persona que llena la vacía existencia de Sasuke es Sakura. 186.60.133.191 04:43 13 ago 2015 (UTC) Jutsu Yo tengo una duda muy loca, y es que discuto con unos amigos... Que dicen ,que sasuke no puede utilizar el Camino externo Recarnación de samsara.¿ Y pzz como seria? ¿Sasuke si puede utilizar este jutsu? Dicen que no por que nada mas tiene un rinnegan (Pero obito iba a realizar este jutsu con tambien un solo rinnegan o.O) SALUDOS!!!! :Hola, bueno ese es un jutsu que hasta ahora todos los demás usuarios del Rinnegan han demostrado poder utilizar, así que Sasuke también sería capaz de hacerlo. Que tenga un solo Rinnegan no tiene nada que ver, su solo Rinnegan con aspas es igual de fuerte que la variante de dos Rinnegan. Saludos. 18:04 2 nov 2015 (UTC) Dato erroneo En la tabla del resumen de las caracteristicas hace mencion de que Sasuke tiene habilidad para levitar. Aun si posee el Rinnegan no se ha demostrado que tenga esta capacidad. Madara poseoa el Rinnegan pero no manifesto la habilidad hasta convertirse en Jinchuriki del Juubi Pandemonium10 (discusión) 04:38 22 mar 2016 (UTC) Ehh, Claro que si. En Boruto-Naruto The Movie, en una parte, en la pelea final ( Boruto vs momoshiki) sasuke aparece flotando y a la ves sosteniendo a boruto con la mano del susano ( Susano'o con su caja toracica, no perfecto) :D 186.118.75.137 03:22 24 mar 2016 (UTC) Jajajajaja Elemento Llama Hay ,,, yo precisamente le iba a mostrar a un compañero que sasuke tiene el elemento llama,, pero lo quitaron xDD ¿Porque?.... Saludos13:08 20 abr 2016 (UTC)167.0.101.181 :Efectivamente, antes era considerado un elemento aparte, pero en el capítulo 634 del manga, cuando Naruto y Sasuke crean el Elemento Quemar: Remolino del Vendaval de la Flecha de Luz Negra, quien le pone el nombre es Minato. Esto da a entender que la combinación del Elemento Quemar es Fuego + Viento, y por lo tanto la Llama de Sasuke es realmente Fuego. Además, la llama es solo un fuego más potente. Espero haberte ayudado. -- 13:11 20 abr 2016 (UTC) Ssuke rinegan jutsus sasuke domina todos los poderes del rinegan y porque solo lo depsierta en un ojo o esque puede despertarlo en los dos ademas otra duda es si sasuke es mas rapido de naruto porque en la wiki lei que el era mas rapido nose si sera cierto sasuke puede usar el kamui ? el tiene un jutsu espacio tiemppo no ? pero ese justsu es mejor que el kamui ? y hasta donde puede llegar ese jutsu ? otra duda es porque sasuke ya no usa el kirin ? y entre sasuke y kakshi ambos 100 porciento quien ganaria pero sasuke cuando ya tiene su sharingan despues de dazou ? creen que sasuke pueda dominar el modo sabio ? porque sasuke no se implanta su brazo ? que diferencia hay entre su chidori y la cuchilla relampafo de kakashi? sasuke es capaz de copiar jutsus ? que creen que halla pasado si sasuke se quedaba y entrenaba con kakashi se hacia mas fuerte o menos ? graciassss Una preunta..¿ Sasuke no puede utilizar Camino Exterior — Jutsu de la Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra?.. Si no puede que alguien me diga porque? y si si se puede coloquenlo de habilidades para restregarselo a unos amigos.. Gracias!!186.170.74.95 04:09 16 abr 2017 (UTC) :Estás confundiendo las cosas. Que nosotros sepamos, Sasuke no sabe usar ese jutsu, por lo tanto, no lo podemos coloca como que lo usa. Que es capaz? Posiblemente, pero ni lo mostró ni dijo que lo pudiese usar. -- 06:50 16 abr 2017 (UTC) Habilidades AGREGUEN A SASUKE EN LA SECCIÓN "HABILIDAD ÚNICA" DE SU FICHA. ESTÁS DOS COMO APARECE EN EL BLOG DE MADARA: *HABILIDAD DE FLOTAR (POR RINNEGAN) *ABSORCIÓN DE CHAKRA (POR RINNEGAN) MUY BIEN, POR AGREGAR A LOS USUARIOS DEL RINNEGAN EN EL ARTÍCULO "HABILIDAD PARA FLOTAR" PERO AHORA POR FAVOR AGREGENNLO EN LA FICHA TÉCNICA DE SASUKE. SE VIO QUE FLOTÓ EN LA PELÍCULA DE BORUTO Y TAMBIÉN SE VIO QUE ABSORBIÓ CHAKRA (DE LOS BIJUUS) EN SU BATALLA CON NARUTO. :Lo que sucede con Sasuke es que esas capacidades son características de jutsus del Rinnegan (Deva y Preta). A diferencia del Tenseigan que aparentemente otorga la capacidad de flotar nada más al tenerlo sin tener que utilizar alguna técnica, igual pasa con la absorción de chakra, los demás la tienen de una manera que parece ser "natural" sin utilizar algún tipo de técnica. 23:38 16 sep 2017 (UTC) ::: Tiene lógica, gracias por la respuesta muy amable. <> IP:181.14.119.35 23:47 16 sep 2017 (UTC)